infinityarmamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Shen Yi/Powers
Special Effects/ Buffs / Curses 1.Mark is a sweetheart. (Braclet of Wen Ruo) * Skill Effects priority to increase 5 points * the Special Effect effect triggering probability increase 5%, * skill cooldown time reduced 10% promoting, * weapon damage increases 3 points promoting.” 2. Repayment of Professor X (mind blessings effect) * Reduces the curse class ability damage. * Produces 25% exemption results to priority over 75 curse class damage, produces half exemption * results to the priority over 50 curse class abilities, * produces 75% exemption results to priority 25-50 curse class damage, * to the priority below 25 curse class damage complete immunises. * This effect can be used to study some special blessings kind of skills. * Mind blessings do not belong to the skill, you are unable to carry on promoting in any method.” 3. 100% faster energy recovery rate Of physic power / ability. Psychic Power / Ability (100) 1. Activation * use activation abilities to repair all impaired mechanical products. 2. [[Communication|'Communication']]. * can use Communication to link telepathically with any living being, can exchange feelings and memories. Skills 1.Potential skills (can be upgraded) 1. Investigation Technique /Appraisal (lv 2) *provide info of target which is appraised 2. Despicable Healing Art (lv 4) *Has a high effect when used to treat foreign and bleeding injuries, recovers 60 HP. *Has medium effect against penetration, tearing, shock, or injuries inflicted by skills, recovers 36 HP. *Has low effect against body failures (such as a broken arm), injuries, poison injuries, etc…, recovers 6 HP. *Has no effect against unique effect damages. Cooldown: 60s. 3. Arc Trajectory lv 3.(wanted movie bullet curve) * Can visually lock onto 3 targets, Visual Lock duration: 7s, Distance Limit: 300m. 4. Steal /Plundering * Before using this skill, the target's HP must be less than 15%. * When using on already-dead target, the success rate of this skill is doubled, but can only be used within three seconds after death. * This skill is limited to a 30% chance to succeed, 2. Normal skills (un-upgradable) 1.spirit method of attached on bullet *increases bullet to attack damage 10 points fixedly *most may attached 10 spirit, create 100 Addition Damage. 3. Skill obtained from weapons $ treasures 1.Sprint Boots ( Sprint) *increases user traveling speed 100%, *duration one minute 2. Jewel of Valor (Courage Blessing ) * ten minutes, Will increases by 10 points, * increases special effect resistance. 3. Thunder Gauntlet ('''Skill: Thunder Strike) * it deals a damage equal to your own attack damage plus 45 points of additional damage. * 10% chance of stunning the target, Stun duration: 3s, * 10% critical effect, and double damage. '''Innate Talent 1.Self awakening talent: Precise/ Delicacy * effectiveness in training Firearms Forte, Mechanic Forte and Driving Forte i'''s increased. * memory capacity increases. - '''can form a three-dimensional image memory for 5 seconds; * ability to grasp details, enhances ability to use abilities in all aspects, makes distribution more rational, and makes learning more efficient, * Will permanently reduced by 5. Cultivation Technique/ Practicinary Courses 1.Winged Dragon-Serpent Art 2. Divide Muscle Alter Bone Palm/ Bone and Joint Dislocation Hand